


Today

by sunibean



Series: PowerPufftober [17]
Category: Powerpuff Girls
Genre: Another short (but cute one), F/M, Pufftober, Wedding
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-20
Updated: 2020-10-20
Packaged: 2021-03-08 23:53:06
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 301
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27124786
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sunibean/pseuds/sunibean
Summary: Today was definitely out of her usual but it felt... nice.
Relationships: Butch/Buttercup Utonium
Series: PowerPufftober [17]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1948894
Kudos: 14





	Today

Tonight   
she was wearing pure white. 

Tonight   
she was wearing a long dress. 

Tonight  
there were flowers in her hand. 

Tonight   
they were gathered her today. 

Tonight  
all eyes will be on her. 

Tonight  
only he and she mattered. 

Tonight  
she convinced (threatened) monsters of townsville to stay away

Tonight   
was different 

Tonight  
was out of her ordinary 

She was never one for prince charmings, happily ever afters, or feeling like a princess. 

But tonight.

Tonight  
was different.

Tonight.

The night she planned for 7 months, 3 weeks, 4 days, 5 hours, 29 minutes, and 4 seconds. Not counting at all.

Tonight was her night.

Tonight  
her sister's were allowed to dazzle her up.

Tonight he was allowed to stare.

Tonight- 

"How are you?" came Blossom's voice, she was in green tonight, light green eye shadow, her long red hair in a bun, eyeliner, and clear gloss. 

"As ready as I'll ever be"

"I can't believe today's the day" came an excited Bubbles, she was also in green tonight, make up identical to Blossom, her hair was in two buns tonight though. 

"I'm getting married" Buttercup said, "Me. Today. Am I dreaming?" 

That's right, today Buttercup Denise Utonium was getting married. 

Bubbles laughed and Blossom smiled, the two nodding. 

The two were her matron's of honor, she couldn't pick between her sisters so she gave the title to both of them. At Bubble's wedding Blossom and her were both maid of honor's, and at Blossom's, Bubbles was the matron of honor and she was the maid of honor. Her other bridesmaids were Princess, Robin, and her best friend from college JC. 

"My sister's growing up" Blossom playfully whined. 

Bubble's giggled, "she acts like she's so much older."

Bubbles and Blossom pulled her into a group hug. 

Tonight. 

Here comes the bride.


End file.
